Foster Mermaid Rangers Book One: Tails of Growing Up
by catlovingmermaid
Summary: Zordon opens his home to five young children, only two of them have a secret, their mermaids. Can Kim and Billy keep their secret from the others at home and stay away from a marine biologist that is after them? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a story plot that I've kept coming back to, it's an AU were Zordon isn't a giant floating head, but a man that can't age and he owns a foster home where the power rangers live. While it will follow the tv show pretty closely, it will concentrate more on their personal lives. The ups and down of growing up. It got pretty long so I am breaking it up into different books. This first one will be Little!Rangers.**

Prologue: All Alone Together

Part one: Zordon's Backstory:

Sixteen year old Zordon strolled down the street of the marketplace, carrying a basket. Tonight was the Feast of Heroes, and his mother had sent him to the market to pick up some things she had forgotten. Just then a teenage boy ran in front of him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mr. Perfect," he taunted.

"Hello Zedd," Zordon stated, ignoring his teasing, his mother had taught him to keep a level head.

Zedd nodded, looking around, "Is your sister with you?" he asked, he didn't want to admit it but he had a slight crush on Zordon's twin sister, Mystic.

Zordon shook his head, "Mystic's at home, Mother asked her to watch Rito." Rito was Zordon and Mystic's baby brother, who followed his older sister around like a lost puppy. Zordon thought it was adorable, Mystic found it annoying.

Just then there was a loud explosion and cogs appeared, tipping over stalls and attacking anybody that got in their way. Back at the house, Zordon's mother gasped in alarm, "Zordon's out there!" she exclaimed.

Her husband shrugged, grabbing her arm as she tried to run pass, "Zordon's a powerful wizard, top of his class, he'll be fine, he knows how to fight."

She shook her head, "He's never fought before, he could get hurt, I need to find him!" with that she pulled free and hurried outside. Her husband only hoped that Zordon would be able to protect her.

Zordon heard the scream long before he saw her, Uma was a beautiful girl in his class that he absolutely adored, and she was in trouble. He rushed over and threw up a force field protecting Uma. At that moment he saw it. His mother was pinned down by cogs and the cog was about to deliver the final blow. Zordon was trapped, if he lowered the force field the cogs would be upon him and Uma, and there was no way he could get to his mother in time anyway. He could only stay and protect Uma as he watch as his mother was killed.

... Several years later...

Zordon felt pain rip through his body as one of Rita's spells broke through his protection spell. Apparently his sister had gotten stronger since their mother's death. He shook his head, he could never understand why Mystic would change her name to Rita. Or why she would try to destroy her own home planet.

It was probably Zedd, Zordon didn't understand her fascination with the guy, but he knew that it was something he was worried about. He shook his head. Focus Zordon, he growled to himself as he started to chant a spell that would seal his sister away and protect his family.

At the same time Rita started chanting a spell to stop him, but Zordon pulled up a stronger protection spell around him before continuing his chant. Finally a dumpster appeared and sucked Rita and her minions into it, trapping them.

Zordon lowered his protection spell, certain that it was no longer needed. It wasn't until he was thrown ten feet before blacking out that he realized that he had made a big mistake.

Zordon slowly stood up, looking around, he was alone except for the dumpster filled with his sister and her minions. He stood up and examined himself, Rita's spell should have trapped him in a time warp, instead it was preventing him from passing through time. He was stuck as a middle age man for the rest of eternity. He glanced at the dumpster, he needed to find a place for him to hide the dumpster were no one could find it. There was one place he could go, a planet far away that didn't have any technology advanced organisms living on it.

...

Part two: Kim's backstory:

Six-year-old Kimberly Anne Hart was hiding in her closet, hugging her stuffed puppy as she tried to ignore the loud shouting coming from the living room. Her parents were fighting again and she knew that the best thing to do was stay out of the way. Sometimes they wouldn't see her come into the room and she could get hurt. So she stayed in her closet, crying. Why did her Mommy and Daddy have to fight so much?

Just then there was a large crash and the sound of something shattering as it was thrown against her door. The front door to the house slammed into the wall and then slammed shut causing the whole house to shake. There was the sound of a car door slamming shut and a car tearing out of the drive way.

Kim frowned as she waited until she was certain that the fight was over. After there had been silence for some time she crawled out of the closet and opened the door to her room. A vase laid shattered next to her door. She skirted around it and knocked on her parents door next door, "Mommy," she called out, "Where did Daddy go?"

The door opened and her mom peered down at her daughter, she wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she thought that her husband would have taken the little girl with him. He was the one who accused her of neglecting their daughter, "He left, you need to go back to bed." She answered shortly.

Little Kim frowned, "I wanted him to tuck me in, when will he be back."

Caroline Hart growled at her daughter, "He's not coming back, besides you're old enough you don't need to be tucked in. Now go to bed." With that she slammed the door in the six year old's face.

Kim stared at the door with tear filled eyes, who was going to sing her her special nighttime song then?

The next day Kim was doing her homework at the kitchen table. At the moment the little six year old was all alone. Her daddy still hadn't returned and her Mommy hadn't got home from work, or wherever it was that she spent her days. She was fine with this, she liked it. It was better than hearing her parents fight all the time.

That was when she heard a car pull up into the driveway. She jumped up, her daddy must be back, it was too early for it to be her mommy. She hurried over to the door and flung it open, "Dadd..." the word died on her lips, it wasn't her daddy. She looked up quizzically at the tall man who was holding her mother's hand. She had never seen him before.

The man gave her a cold look, before turning to her mother, "You did not tell me that you had a child," he said, almost with a huff.

Caroline frowned, "Is that a problem? She's well behaved and she hardly ever gets in the way."

The man huffed, "I don't care for children, I like to travel and don't have time to deal with children."

Ms. Tami frowned, Kimberly Hart, one of her dance students, was still there, even though her class had ended two hours ago. She had tried to get a hold of the young girl's parents and almost wished she hadn't. Kimberly's father had answered his work phone and explained in no uncertain terms that he wanted nothing to do with the child. She shook her head, she knew that this would happen eventually. She, along with half of Angel Grove, knew that Caroline never had been faithful to her husband, which her parents had forced her to marry after finding out that she was pregnant. Caroline never answered.

She sighed, she would have to call the authorities on this one.

...

part three Jason's backstory:

Six year old Jason hugged his parents, both of them were dressed as police officers.

His father ruffled his hair, "Have a good time at school, Kiddo, your mom and I will pick you up afterward, okay?"

Jason laughed, grabbing his bag and heading into the school building.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon when Officer Stone entered the elementary school. Why did he get the hard job? Why did he have to explain to a six year old that his parents were never coming home again? That bad people killed them.

He knew that someone had to do it, but why did it have to be him? To make matters worse the young child didn't have any other relatives. So he would be escorting him to Angel Grove Haven for Homeless Children after school. At least he was young, he shouldn't have problems being placed out in a home. He might even get adopted.

As the young boy entered the office, Officer Stone took a deep breath, he hated this.

...

Part four: Billy's backstory:

Six year old Billy screamed as he was flung into the water. He didn't know how to swim. As he thrashed around in the water his father suddenly appeared next to him, "Calm down Billy, your flotation device will prevent you from drowning." With that his father lead him towards the rocks that had capsized their boat and helped Billy climb up them. "Stay up here Billy, you'll be safe up here."

"Where is Mother?" Billy asked, squinting his eyes at his father, his glasses had fallen off when he had been thrown into the water.

His father looked around, "I don't know Son, stay here, I'll go look for her!" With that his father dove back under the surface of the water.

Billy sat on the rock, rubbing his arms together to stay warm, it was warm but he was in cold water. He needed to move somewhere warmer before he caught hypothermia. He stood up and walked across the rocks to the bank and found a sunny spot on it to wait for his parents.

Several hours later he was shivering as the sun set, why hadn't his parents came for him yet? didn't they know where he was at? He shifted, making himself comfortable, removing his life jacket so he could use it as a pillow.

The next day Billy woke up with a frown, his parents still hadn't found him. He sat up when he heard some laughing coming from the river. He walked up to the bank and started to signal to a group of older boys wearing scout uniforms and a couple of adults with them.

One of the canoes pulled up to the bank, "What's going on?" the leader in the canoe asked.

Billy frowned, "Our boat capsized Yesterday. Father helped me get out of the water and I have been waiting for him to return with Mother. Only they had yet to return to our designated rendezvous place as of yet. I fear that they will not return, seeing as they have yet to make an appearance."

The leader blinked in surprised, for such a young boy he had quite the vocabulary.

...

Part five: Trini's backstory:

"I don't want you to go." Six-year-old Trini stated, stomping her foot. She didn't want her parents to go rock climbing at dead men cliff, the name just sounded wrong.

Mrs. Kwan nodded her head, "Don't worry sweetheart, if you want you can come with us."

Trini shook her head, "No, I'll just watch you from here." she stated, sitting down as her dad hooked himself to a harness.

She watched as her parents climbed down the cliff, "Be careful," she said, unaware that that would be her last words to them. Five minutes later there was a loud snapping sound as the rope broke that was holding her parents up. Trini rushed to the edge of the cliff to see her parents plunge off the face of the cliff.

...

Part Six: Zack's backstory:

Six-year-old Zack quickly slammed the door to his room and locked it before checking his arm, he thought it might be broken, again. He took a deep breath as he heard his parents laughing loudly in the living room as they cranked up the music. He glanced at his clock, eleven o'clock at night. The party wouldn't be over for another three hours, unless the police arrived.

One hour later Zack woke up to the sound of sirens outside. He opened his door a crack to peer into the living room. The police were talking to his parents. One of the officers looked over at the sound of the squeaking door opening. He saw a little face with an angry looking bruise on his face.

"Hey buddy," the officer said, stepping towards him, "Don't mind us, we're just talking to your parents, come on why don't I tuck you back in."

Zack stared at the officer, "No one's ever tuck me in before," he stated.

The officer frowned, noticing how his arm was in an odd angle, "What's wrong with your arm there, son?"

Zack shrugged, "It's broken."

"How did it break?" the officer coaxed.

"My parents were mad at me because I got in their way," Zack said, shrugging, he was use to it.

The officer frowned, "Your parents are going away on a little vacation and I want to take you somewhere to stay until your parents come home."

Zack winkled his nose, "Do I have to come back here when they get back?"

"It depends if your parents promise not to hurt you ever again rather or not you come back here with them." He promised.

...

 **A/N: What do you think? Next time Zordon will become a foster parent. I bet you can guess who the kids are. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go, Chapter One of Foster Mermaid Rangers**

Chapter One:

Zordon entered the command center early one morning with a sigh, you would think after being away from Eltar for so long that he wouldn't get homesick, but he was feeling lonely that morning and didn't know what to do about it.

Alpha Five a youthful robot that he had met in his travels since defeating his sister looked at him before saying, "Ay Yi Yi, Zordon, are you feeling okay?"

Zordon nodded his head, "I'm just a little homesick today, that's all."

The next thing Zordon knew Alpha was pushing him down into a chair, "You just sit there and rest until you feel better," Alpha insisted, shaking his head at Zordon, "Don't worry about a thing, I can handle it."

Zordon laughed as he stood back up, "I'm not sick, homesick is when you miss where you come from, the best thing to do is stay busy to keep your mind off it."

"So what are you going to do?" Alpha asked.

Zordon shook his head, "I don't know, check in on my different businesses I guess, make sure they are following my guidelines."

"How fun," Alpha exclaimed, "I wish that I could come with you!"

Zordon sighed, "You know that Earth isn't ready for such advanced technology as you, maybe you can go for a hike or something."

...

The Youth Center was Zordon's newest project, he had noticed an increase in juvenile delinquency and had come up for an idea to have a place that teens and anyone really could go and hang out, and keep off the streets. It had instantly become a hit. Zordon had hired a fresh out of college man named Ernie to run the place. His smoothies from his juice bar were legendary already and the crime rate had dropped some.

Ernie was pinning flyers on the bulletin board when Zordon showed up, "Hi, how things going?" He asked cheerfully.

Zordon smiled at him, "Just checking in on my different projects," he admitted, "Any problems here?"

Ernie shook his head, "None once so over, " he stated pinning the last flyer on the board.

Zordon looked at the flyer a strange feeling entering the pit of his stomach, "What's this one about?"

"The Angel Haven Shelter for Children need more Foster Parents," Ernie explained, "You know people who are willing to open their homes and hearts to children in need of love and a place to stay?"

Zordon nodded his head, his mind several years in the past, back when Angel Grove was first founded as a mining town. A pink ranger had shown up in the command center and had told him that she was his foster daughter in the future and was helping fight against Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, "Can anyone be a foster parent?"

Ernie nodded his head, "I believe so, you can always ask at the shelter, they will know the steps of becoming certified."

...

Zordon looked around the building, it was a cheerful place with children running around and playing. Just then a severe-looking woman appeared, "You must be Mr. Ranger, the one that contacted me over the phone five minutes ago about being a Foster Parent?"

Zordon held his hand up to shake, "Yes that me."

The woman however just huffed, ignoring the offered hand, "I'm Ms. Peterson. I'll be honest I don't think someone like you will make a good foster parent."

"You don't even know me," Zordon protested, "At least give me an interview."

"Fine," she huffed, "Don't you work at that factory outside of town, you know the one that build vehicles for the military? I seem to recall seeing you there when we did a tour of the place last month. I doubt you make enough income there to meet our requirements."

Zordon's mouth twitched, "I own that factory," he stated, and he had since World War 2.

"You own the factory?" Ms. Peterson asked in a tone of voice that suggested that she didn't believe him.

Zordon nodded, "Yes I do, as well as the play museum, Youth Center, Observatory, a mountain lodge ski resort, and a private island that i often rent out to vacationing families. If you want, I can retrieve the deeds, proving my ownership of any or all of my properties. As for my income, I'll happily provide a bank statement."

Five minutes later after Zordon had made a couple of phone calls Ms. Peterson was thumbing through the information, he indeed own the factory and all the other businesses and properties he had mentioned, as well as a beach house, Cabin and a large mansion in the best gated community in Angel Grove. "That's a lot of zeros," she commented when she saw the bank statement.

She looked up, "Why do you want to be a foster parent."

Zordon shrugged, he couldn't tell her about the visit long ago, "I have a big house that just seems empty, and I always wanted to have a big family. I thought that after my wife died I wouldn't have another chance at that until I saw your flyer."

Ms. Peterson smiled warmly, "Well then all that is left is to run a background check and do an inspection of your house, after that all we need is to fill out the proper paperwork and go from there."

...

Two weeks later Zordon was back at the shelter, the completed paperwork and certificate in his hand, he was now a foster parent.

"Hi, you must be Zordon Ranger," a friendly voice called out, a young man, dressed in slacks and a button down shirt was headed towards him, "I'm surprised that Ms. Peterson didn't scare you off."

Zordon smiled, this man was bright and friendly, the type of person you wanted to work with children, "She sure likes jumping to conclusions and won't listen to a word in edgewise until she saw my bank account."

The young social worker shook his head, "We want to make sure that the parents have steady jobs and a good place to live. She seems to take that a little too far sometimes. Sorry about that, but we want what is best for the children. That's why I called you and asked you to come in, to meet the children."

Zordon was lead into a big room that was obviously some sort of play room. Children were milling about playing, except a blonde little boy, who was reading in the corner. Zordon walked over to him and crouched down, "What are you reading there?"

The little boy looked up, "The Adventures in Space," he stated, before burying his head in the book again.

"So you like space?" Zordon asked.

The little boy nodded, "I like anything that has to do with science."

Zordon smiled as the social worker who had let him in approached, "I see you met Billy Cranston."

Zordon nodded, "I have, I was just going to tell him about the new telescope that I just had installed at the observatory, it should be opened to the public this weekend, but Billy here might like a sneak peak."

Billy's eyes grew wide under his glasses, he had heard about the new telescope and his parents had promised to take him to see it, "For reals? I can look through the telescope and see the stars and mars before everyone else?"

The social worker gave Billy a knowing look, "I don't see why not, it probably be fun."

Billy nodded, "I better tell Jason where I'm going, he might get worried," with that he got up and shouted across the room, "Jason, you will never believe the opportunity that I've been presented with."

Zordon watched as Billy talked excitedly to another boy his age, this one with brown hair. The social worker smiled, "Jason Scott is in his room, he's very protective, his parents were police officers." He explained as the little boy returned with Jason, another boy their age that had his arm in a cast , and two little girls.

"Can my friends come too?" Billy asked, slightly out of breath.

The social worker was about to protest when Zordon looked at one of the little girls, she had soft caramel hair and doe brown eyes, just like the visitor all those years ago. These must be them, this must be his future team of Power Rangers, "I don't see why not."

 **...**

 **A/N: Somehow I have a feeling Zordon has bitten off more than he could chew when he agreed to foster Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy. Tell me what your thoughts are please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't even know if people are reading this, so this chapter is super cute, even with that social worker.**

Chapter two

Zordon sank into his armchair, only to jump up and pull out a frog from the cushion, "Zachary, Billy would you like to explain this frog I found in my chair."

The two little boys scampered into the room and the little blonde haired boy, pushing his glasses up on his face stated, "I've never laid eyes on that aphibian in my life."

"That's suppose to be in Kimberly's dress up box!" the other little boy exclaimed, before back peddling, "I mean never seen it."

"Zachary Taylor, the social worker will be here soon to check on you. You don't want me to tell her that you've been causing trouble, now do you?"

"No Zordon," Zack said meekly.

"Good, now go release that frog back were you found it, and it better not be in the pool, and then you can help clean the girls' playroom," Zordon stated.

"But that's the girls' room, they have cuties!" Zack exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before you put the frog in Kimberly's dress up clothes."

Zack huffed as he stomped away with the frog in his hand, "And if Kylie tells me that you just stuffed the toys and boxes and didn't put them away properly, and she will check, I'll tell Mrs. Calloway not to give you dessert."

Just then the doorbell rung, causing Zordon to sigh, "Get that frog out of here!"

...

Ms. Peterson looked at the large mansion with a huff, a place like this was probably loaded with safety hazards. Mr. Ranger opened the door, "Oh, yes, Ms. Peterson, come on in."

Ms. Peterson sniffed as she stepped into the house, "Don't you work?" she demanded, seeing as he was home in the middle of the week.

"I own my own company and businesses, I work from home mostly, but I have a house keeper and nanny to help with the children while I am away."

"I see, and did you do a background check on them?" Ms. Peterson demanded, running a finger along a picture frame, dust free.

"Of course I did," Zordon replied, "Now I understand that you want to see their sleeping arrangements and play areas."

"Yes please, as well as where they eat and the kitchen." she huffed.

Zordon nodded, "Do you want to start upstairs or downstairs?" He asked.

"This floor is perfectly fine, thank you."

Zordon lead her into the kitchen that didn't have a crumb out of place, a middle aged woman was pulling out a batch of cookies from the oven. She smiled when she saw them, "I baked the cookies for your Salpika Fetaya celebration with the children this weekend. I hope the weather is nice for you."

Ms. Peterson perched her lips "What is that Freta thing she was talking about?"

"Salpika Fetaya is a holiday, Day of Rebirth, celebrates the first day of spring," Zordon stated, "I'm taking the children on a picnic lunch and probably going to pick wild flowers and plant a flower garden."

"I've never heard of it," Ms. Peterson barked.

"You can't possibly know all of the holidays from all of the different cultures," Zordon protested.

"Fine, can you show me the children's rooms."

With that Zordon took her downstairs where the floor was covered in mats and had a balance beam, accept for the far wall, which was wooden, and had a full length mirror and a bar, "All of the children are enrolled in either a dance class, martial arts, or gymnastics. They practice down here. It's padded so they don't get hurt, and they need to have someone else spotting them on the balance beam."

With that he lead her up to the second floor, "These three rooms are the playrooms," He opened the first door, inside was a large dollhouse, doll furniture, and a box with dress up clothes spilling out of it,"This is the girls' private playroom," He said.

"You keep the children separated?" she demanded.

"No, I just don't have a room big enough for all of their stuff, and these rooms have pocket doors between them to open them up between the bedrooms." Zordon slid the pocket door into the next room open to reveal a miniature stage, with yet another box of clothes spilling out, and a puppet stand along with a toy kitchen, "This is the shared playroom," He explained, "Except for the big toys and their accessories, all of the toys stay here unless being played with in the other rooms."

He opened up the second pocket door, "And this is the boys private playroom," this room had a race track and train track, and a car mat on the floor. There was also a table with a microscope on it.

After showing her the play rooms he pointed out a game room, craft room, computer room, and library, before heading up another set of stairs, "Their bedrooms are up here."

He stopped at one door and opened it, it was pink, and had a canopy bed and a large bay window with a window seat, "Kim's room." He stated before opening another bedroom door.

This one had a red comforter on a bed with karate posters pinned on the wall and a couple of trophies on a self, "Jason's."

The next bedroom had a colorful blanket on the bed kind of askew, tapes spilled all over the place and there was a boom box plugged in in one of the outlets, "Zack made his own bed this morning, can you tell?"

The next bedroom had several dolls on the available walls, "Trini's."

The room after that, in the opposite terrace, was Billy's, a telescope set up in the bay window.

...

Ms. Peterson grumbled to herself as she left, everything had looked good, the children where happy when she talked to them, and not only had she met the nanny Kylie, and the housekeeper-cook, but also her husband the ground keeper.

Everything was fine, except the strange holiday, and she couldn't shut him down due to religion, unless it threatens the children and picnics and planting flowers didn't seem threatening. Though she will swing by unannounced afterwards to check on them.

...

 **A/N: So in this Zordon still celebrates Eltarian holidays, and we'll teach them to the children, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go, cute six year old rangers moments**

 **Chapter Three:**

Jason let out a sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang, telling all first graders to line up, the teacher was trying out a new seating chart in class and he had been sat next to Eugene Skullovitch, or Skull, as everyone called him, mainly because there wasn't anything in his Skull. Most of the class was reading on their own and he still couldn't recognize the alphabet. The teacher had explained that he was in the top of the class and she was hoping he could help Skull.

Didn't the teacher care that Skull and his friend Bulk, who was in the other first grade class beat up Billy last week, or pulled Trini's pigtails, or spill a bucket of paint on Kim while she was wearing a brand new outfit.

Luckily there was no assigned seats in the cafeteria, just assigned tables for the different grades. He looked around as the lunch line crept forward, Zack and Kim already had their food and was seating down, hopefully there was room by them when he got there. He frowned, was Kim crying? It look like Kim was crying. If someone made Kim cry he was going to punch them.

Soon he had his lunch and he was sitting down next to Zack and Kim and could tell that Kim was crying, "What happened!" he demanded.

"Amber," Kim said with a sniff, pointing to another little girl with blonde hair that rode their bus and lived two houses down on the other side of the street from them.

"What about her?" Jason asked.

"She's having a party," Zack explained, "and she invited all the girls in our class except Kim."

"She says she can't have someone like me at her house 'cause I might steal something." Kim said with a wail.

"Nonsense," a new voice stated as Billy and Trini arrived, "just because we are foster children doesn't mean that you are a bad person."

Kim smiled at Trini, "I know that, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when people judge us for what we are."

Just then Skull appeared, clutching a brown paper bag, "Can I sit by you?" he asked meekly.

"You don't want to sit with them," a bulkier boy stated with a snort, "They're foster kids, they're such losers their parents didn't even want them."

That comment set Kim off again which made Jason mad, "You made Kim cry! Take that back!"

"So, she's just a crybaby!" the boy taunted.

Jason had to get him to stop, he made Kim cry, so he did the only thing a first grader could think of, punched the other boy hard.

While Jason and Bulk fought it out Skull caught interest in something Trini had, a magnifying glass her parents had given her. "What's this?" he asked grabbing it.

"That's mine," Trini stated, launching at it.

However Skull move it away, "I like it, I think I'll keep it."

Zack stood up, placing his hands on his hips, "Give Trini back her magnifying glass!"

"Make me," Skull ordered with an annoying laugh.

Zack was on top of Skull in a heartbeat.

...

Zordon could just imagine the lecture he was going to receive from Ms. Peterson the next time he saw her. He was sure she would be able to find a way to blame the whole fist fight on his lack of discipline or the fact that he encouraged them in their interest in martial arts. He pulled up at the school and got out of his car shaking his head as he went into the office where Zack and Jason looked at him sheepishly.

"It's not our faults!" Jason cried out, "Bulk made Kim cry!"

"And Skull took Trini's magnify glass!" Zack added.

Zordon perched his lips, thinking about something, "Aren't those the names of the two boys that were bullying Billy last week?"

Jason nodded his head, "And they like pulling Trini and Kim's hair too."

Zordon turned to the secretary, "The paint was their doing as well. If you aren't protecting my children from bullies, why should you punish their brothers for doing it for them."

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to the principal and teachers and see what I can do."

As the secretary hurried away Jason asked in awe, "You aren't mad?"

"No, next time though, get a teacher when Bulk and Skull are picking on you, Violence is seldom the answer."

After talking to the principal for several minutes, insisting that the other boys involved in the fight get the same punishment, Zordon pointed out that Jason and Zack were sticking up for the other kids. However, the two little kids got suspended for a day.

...

Zordon groaned as he stood up, he had expected it to be a couple of days before Ms. Peterson heard of the suspension. He opened the door to realize that it was not the grouchy social worker but one of his neighbors and their young daughter, "Good day Mr. Ranger, Amber here would like to talk to Kim if she may." the woman stated, indicating the girl.

Zordon nodded his head, "Of course," he stated before stopping Jason, who was running by and saying, "Can you find Kim for me please?"

"Sure," he said nodding his head, before noticing the visitor, "What are you doing here? You are not going to tell Kim that she isn't good enough to come to your stupid birthday party because she's a foster kid again are you!"

"Just get Kim," Zordon ordered before turning to the to visitors, "I take it what Jason just said had some thing to do with what is going on?" he asked a tinge of anger in his voice.

The poor woman flinched, "Yes, I told Amber to invite all of the girls in her class, I didn't know that she was purposely leaving one out until I got a phone call from her teacher this afternoon around lunch about how she invited all the girls but one, Kim, and well you heard what she told Kim..." she paused for a moment, "Anyway as soon as she got home from piano I made her come over here."

"I see," Zordon said, wondering if she was just doing this because her daughter had been called out on it or if she wanted to set it straight.

Just then Kim came running down the stairs, "What is it Zordon?"

"Amber has something to tell you." he explained.

Amber scuffed her toe and looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry that I didn't invite you to my party, would you like to come?"

Kim nodded her eyes sparkling, "Can Trini come too, she's like my sister, only she's in the advanced class."

Amber opened her mouth only for her mother to interrupt her, "That's fine honey."

As they left her mother told Zordon and Kim, "I am sorry about what happened, I've tried teaching her manners."

"Well at least you try, some of the children they associate with make me wonder. When is this party, I'm afraid I'm taking the children to one of my summer homes for spring break, we will leave after school lets out Friday."

"It's the Saturday before School starts up again." she explained.

"I'll see to it that we get them there on time then."

...

 **A/N: there you go please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go, things will definitely start happening now, the mermaids should come into play either this chapter or next chapter, probably next chapter. This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this.**

Tails of growing up chapter 4:

"Next on KIDS Radio, A Princess Fairy Tale Adventure With... Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," The announcer on the radio announced as Zordon turned a corner of the curvy road.

"Yeay," Kim cheered from the backseat of the minivan, "I love Princess Fairy Tale Adventures, and I haven't heard them do Snow White before."

Zordon smiled, he was glad he had heard about KIDS Radio, a radio station targeting younger children. Even the commercials were mostly for toys and Disneyland and other fun stuff like that. It probably had saved his sanity with this trip.

As if to counteract his thoughts Mickey Mouse's voice inviting everyone to come see him at Disneyland was interrupted by static. Zordon fiddled with the Radio for a second before announcing, "Sorry, it looks like we lost the signal."

Kim stuck her bottom lip out, "But Princess Fairy Tale Adventure, Snow White."

Trini, who was sitting in the middle with Kim, looked up from carefully putting a dress on her paper doll, "Do you want to play with me?" she asked, "I have Cinderella," she held up the mentioned paper doll.

"Thanks!" Kim stated, totally forgetting why she was sad in the first place.

Zordon glanced past the girls into the back, where Jason, Billy, and Zack were seated. Billy was reading a book, a thick book that most adults haven't read. Zack was listening to his walkman, and Jason was playing on his gameboy. Hopefully the crisis was over.

Zack looked up, changing out his tape, "Are we there yet?"

"Negative," Billy stated, "If we had reached our destination, our forward trajectory would have ceased." **(A/N: Billy's first big sentence!)**

Zordon wondered if he should be concerned about Billy's comment, should a child know those big words.

"What?" Zack, Kim, and Jason exclaimed, turning to look at the young boy in overalls.

Trini shrugged, looking through her dresses for her dolls, "We haven't stopped so we aren't there yet." **(A/N: And Trini's became translator.)**

Five minutes later Jason let out a groan, "How much longer?"

"About half an hour," Zordon responded.

"But my batteries just died!" Jason complained.

Zordon sighed, why did he do this again, "I told you to pack extra batteries in your backpack in case that happened, didn't I?"

"I forgot," Jason admitted.

"Well, I have some up at the cabin, you'll just have to wait."

Silence again as Trini and Kim acted out the story of Cinderella with the paper dolls, Zack listened to his walkman, Billy read his book, and Jason stared out the window, "Oh Wow!" he suddenly shouted, "Look that deer has a baby!"

Everyone stared out the window, sure enough a mother and its fawn were grazing in a meadow that they were driving past. "See," Zordon announced, "If you were playing your gameboy you wouldn't have seen the baby deer."

Just then Zack said a word that no six year old, or really anyone of any age should say, "It ate my tape!"

"It doesn't matter what happened, that kind of language is not allowed," Zordon scowled him.

Billy took a hold of the tape and expected it, "It does not appear to be severed or damaged. I believe I can return the cassette to its proper function with just a writing utensil."

Zack looked confused, "Trini, what did he say?"

"He can fix it with a pen."

...

Zordon let out a sigh as he finally pulled up to the cabin. "Okay, take your stuff upstairs and claim a bed, I'll put the groceries away."

After he had the groceries that they had brought put away and made sure that the children had their stuff put away and had lunch, he sent them out to play. "Stay near the Cabin!" he called after them.

...

Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack were playing dodge ball when Kim noticed that Billy was entering the forest surrounding the cabin, "Aren't you afraid you're going to get lost?" she asked.

"The Probability that I'll get lost is highly unlikely," Billy stated, "I have this." With that he showed Kim a compass. "My dad gave it to me before..." Billy fell silent, wiping at his watery eyes.

"Don't cry Billy," Kim said, hugging the little boy, "I'll come with you! But we can't go far, we promised Zordon that we will stay by the cabin."

With that the little girl and boy into the trees.

...

Zordon smiled as he set the table for dinner, after sending the children outside to play he had fried some _Balchotoes_ traditional deep fried balls of dough with different types of filling. He hoped that the children liked them. Most of them were for the picnic on Salpika Fretaya tomorrow, but he had saved out some of the desert ones for this meal.

He walked over to the door and called out, "Children, Dinner's ready!"

He frowned as Zack, Trini, and Jason came in without Kim and Billy, "Where are the others?" he demanded.

Zack shrugged, "I don't know, in here? I didn't see them outside."

"They must have wondered off," Zordon stated, stepping outside to call again.

...

Kim looked at Billy after glancing at her pink barbie watch, "It's almost time for dinner, let's head back."

Billy nodded, "We need to go this way," he said, pointing down a path. Soon the two young children came to a fork in the path.

"Now which one?" Kim asked, she was starting to get scared, if they were stuck in the wood all night the wolves were come and eat her up like they did to Little Red Riding Hoods Grandma.

"This way," Billy said pointing down the right path, "Or is it this way," he questioned, pointing to the path on the left.

Kim peered down both paths, "I can't see the Cabin, Billy we're lost, you said we couldn't get lost." with that Kim burst into tears.

...

 **A/N: What do you think, please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, Mermaids show up in this chapter, which means you get to meet my OC Lorelei, and Billy and Kim learn that Zordon is a Wizard, from another planet.**

Foster Mermaid Rangers Chapter Five:

Zordon knew something was wrong the moment Kim and Billy didn't immediately responded to his call to dinner, a quick search around the cabin and it's grounds confirmed his first impression, Kim and Billy were nowhere in sight.

He hurried into the cabin, "Go ahead and eat while it's warm children," he told Trini and the remaining boys before grabbing the phone and calling the forest ranger station, "Hi this is Mr. Zordon Ranger, I'm up at my cabin by Brenda Creek, two six year olds are missing. A boy and a girl." He gave the ranger all the information that he could and then said, "I don't know if I can help with the search, I have three other foster children to watch. Maybe after I put them to bed."

Several Forest Rangers and Fish and Game Wardens as well as a search and rescue team soon was spreading out around the cabin searching for Billy and Kim while Zordon tried to encourage the children to go to bed.

"Don't worry," he assured them, "as soon as you are in bed, I'll go look for them myself."

After he was certain that Zack was asleep, he knew that Trini and Jason would stay in the cabin when he told them too and Zack would be the one to talk them into looking for the missing children themselves, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

The moon was full and was the only light the Eltarian needed. He looked around before chanting, " _Galbacho Satello Telly."_

Around him footprints started to glow different colors, all of them muddled together, each different set a different color, this wasn't going to work, he'll have to narrow it down, " _Galbacho Satello Antesa Telly,"_ He shouted, and most of the muddled footsteps faded away and disappeared. Now there were six different colored footprints. He looked around, the gold one were his own, the red were Jason's, the yellow Trini, and the black Zack. So the Pink and Blue had to be Billy and Kim's. They headed into the woods.

...

"Billy where are you going," Kim demanded, it was now completely dark except for the full moon, and Kim was getting cold and she was hungry and she just wanted to go home, and while she wasn't sure where home was she knew that it wasn't up the rocky outcrop that Billy was climbing.

"Perhaps we can spot the recreational home from up here," Billy stated as he climbed up the steep incline.

"You mean the Cabin?" Kim asked as she followed him up the slope.

"Affirmative," Billy said before suddenly disappearing.

Kim's eyes grew round and she started to cry, what had happened to Billy?

"Help!" A young, faint shout called up from the ground, "I can't swim!"

Kim slowly crept towards where Billy had disappeared, a hole was in the rocks. she peered down it to see Billy floundering in the water below.

"Don't just loiter, assist me, I implore you, Help!"

Kim slowly turned around and felt with her foot to find foot holds and then hand holds. She carefully climbed down the hole to a rocky ledge surrounding the pool of water. "Come on," she shouted, "Grab my hand and I'll pull you out!"

Billy gratefully grabbed hold, but even though he was just a little boy, Kim was just a little girl and the ground was quite wet and slippery so instead of pulling Billy out of the water, Kim ended up being pulled into the water.

Just then a giggle came behind them, "You're in trouble now, in the mermaid pool, on a full moon, better get out quick, before the full moon hits."

Kim and Billy slowly turned around in the water, a girl younger than them with wearing a gold sleeveless top was behind them, "Who are you?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Name's Lorelei, but everyone calls me Lori," she said, pushing a damp strand of wet red hair out of her face, "We better get you out before the moon hits."

With that she disappeared underneath the water and reappeared next to Billy and Kim, "Let's try this again, but we have to hurry. If you're still in when the moon hits, your lives will never be the same."

"So you say," Billy said, before going under briefly, long enough to see something he shouldn't have, Lori had a tail instead of legs, "You're a Mermaid!" He stuttered once Lori helped make sure that he was above the water still.

"Yes," she snapped, "And you'll become one too if you don't get out now."

As Kim and Lori tried to heave Billy out of the water, hard for them because they were so small, the full moon drifted over the pool.

"Too late," Lori gasped, dropping Billy into the water as it started to bubble and churn.

"This is Scientifically impossible," Billy sputtered.

Then the moon moved on and the water stilled.

...

Zordon came to a spot where the footsteps were muddled, the kids had walked this area several times, he focused, the ones headed to the right were brighter and therefore fresher. He headed all the way to the edge of a rocky outcrop, by now the footprints were vibrating when he stepped on them, he was close. He hurried up to where the footprints suddenly disappeared. "Kimberly! William!" he shouted.

Down in the mermaid pool Lori gasped and whispered, "Beware of water," and then dove under the water as Zordon's voice called downwards.

"Down here!" Kim shouted.

"Zordon!" Billy cried out.

Zordon carefully jumped down into the hole and landed on the ledge, he looked at the water and up at the full moon then said, _"Cata Bachoanne,"_ To himself before stepping to the edge, "Well the three of you look like you could use some drying off, tell your friend she can come up, I won't hurt her."

Billy was impressed, "You know about Lori?"

"I Sense the Presence of a young girl with a great deal of power," Zordon stated.

"But only a Wizard can Sense someone's Presence," Kim argued.

"I am a wizard," Zordon admitted, "From the planet Eltar, let's get the three of you out and dry off and we'll head home." With that he lifted first Billy and then Kim and then Lori, who had peeked her head out of the water when she heard that he was a wizard and could sense her.

When the two little kids and the little mermaid stood dripping beside him he said, " _Brenda-la Telly."_

A warm breeze enveloped the three children and when it stopped all three of them weren't only completely dry but presently warm. Billy gasped at Lori though when he saw her wearing a t shirt and a pair of blue jeans shorts, "What happened to your tail?"

"I only have it while I'm wet," Lori said, rolling her eyes like it was common knowledge.

"And now you and Kim will gain tails when you get wet," Zordon informed the two newly made mermaids, "It takes twelve hours for the magic to alter your DNA."

"Oh," Kim stated.

Zordon carefully lifted first Kim and then Billy up through the entrance, then he turned to Lori, "I'll carry you, keep your head buried into my neck so you don't get Moon Madness."

Soon he was up out of the cave with Lori in his arms, her face buried in his neck.

"What's moon madness?" Billy asked.

"It's a conditions mermaids get from looking at a full moon or it's reflection," Zordon explained, "Makes them go crazy and they have no idea what they did after the moon sets once you are older you will learn how to fight and avoid the moon and still go out."

...

 **Billy and Kim are mermaids, what's the story behind Lori, now that they know that Zordon is a Alien Wizard what will they do. Please make my day and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

Tales of growing up Chapter Six:

Zordon watched as his children rushed around getting ready for school, how boring his life must have been before the children. In the chaos of breakfast, somehow Kim's bowl of cereal was spilt all over her. "Zack, you did that on purpose," She screeched in Eltarian as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Zordon's more sensitive ears picked up the thud that meant that Kim had grown a tail.

That was one thing that had changed in the past three month. Kim, Billy and Lori had gotten comfortable hiding their tails from the other three. At the same time the six of them had started learning his native tongue, mingling what they knew with English as they talked with each other.

"Zack clean up the mess," Zordon ordered as he went over to the bathroom to help dry Kim off before the bus got there.

Kim was drying herself off when Zordon entered the room.

"I wish that I can evaporate water instead of freezing it," Kim informed him.

Zordon laughed, "Just wait until this Summer when the others popsicles melt all over and you're still enjoying yours."

"Yes, but freezing water is lame, I wish I can pull it out of the air like Lorelei, or make it change direction and shape like Billy," Kim sighed, looking up at Zordon, "Billy and I won't be able to go to the beach party, will we?"

Zordon frowned, the Elementary school had a big beach party at the end of the school year, in fact it was that Friday, "If you and Billy are careful around the water, I'm sure you can go, I'll volunteer to be a parent helper for it to help keep an eye on you two."

By now Kim was dry and back in her light pink shirt and dark pink shorts. As she smiled at Zordon a honk was heard, "Emily must be here to pick up Lori for preschool."

...

After getting the children off to school, the house was quiet, until a dark SUV pulled up into the driveway. Ms. Peterson had probably figured out another obstacle that he'll have to overcome before she'll allow him to adopt the children. She had made it quite clear that she didn't like him.

"Well, Zachary's parents have completed the counseling that they had to take so we will be placing him back in with them," she said, "We've also located relatives of Kimberly, Jason and Trini."

"So you are saying that You won't allow me to adopt them unless their relatives give me permission." Zordon stated.

"It had to be done," she snapped, "Now where is Zack?"

Zordon groaned, "it's eight o clock on a school day, where full you think Zack is?"

Ms. Peterson snapped, "There's no need to be snappy."

"What about Billy and Lorelei?" Zordon demanded, surely if she couldn't find their relatives their adoptions would have gone through.

"The paperwork is being processed."

...

Zack smiled as he accepted the permission slip for the beach party, he couldn't wait, he loved the beach and parties. As he flung his backpack over his shoulder, smiling boldly at Kim, he froze, behind Kim was Ms. Peterson.

"Good news Zachary, you're going home to live with your parents again," She said, so sweet and innocent like, as if she didn't remember, or realize that Zack had been pulled out of the home for abuse.

"So what's the good news?" Kim asked, surely that wasn't the good news.

"We've found your Uncle Steve," Ms. Peterson informed the little girl, "He's coming to visit you this evening, if things work out you might even go live with him."

Kim looked at Zack, knowing that the pure terror she was feeling was reflected in the look of pure terror that Zack was giving her, they were being separated.

"I don't want to live with my parents," Zack whined, "I want to stay with Zordon!"

"I want to stay with Zordon too," Kim added.

"Honestly Zordon has spoiled you guys rotten, he is a bad influence," Ms. Peterson huffed, not bothering to ask why they wanted to stay with him. The answer would have surprised her, money and gifts and toys had nothing to do with it. The feeling of love and security that Zordon provided for them was what they wanted. They loved Zordon.

Ms. Peterson grabbed Zack and started to drag him out of the classroom, "No," Zack shouted, "I don't want to go, I want Zordon!"

Jason peered out of his classroom at the same time Trini and Billy peered out of theirs. Zack was being taken away.

They all jumped out and tried to stop Ms. Peterson but Zordon, knowing what was going to happen stopped them, "She has to do her job don't worry children, You will always have a room at the house."

...

"No," Zack shouted, "I don't want to go back, take me to Zordon's!" He kicked at Ms. Peterson.

Ms. Peterson looked at his parents with a knowing look, "He's become quite a trouble maker these past three months. Zordon let's them run wild."

Zack broke free, and bolted for the door, if Ms. Peterson wasn't going to take him back to Zordon then he'll walk there. A rough hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back into the room, he crumbed as he hit the wall.

"Look," Ms. Peterson snarled, "You are not going back to Zordon's ever, you belong here with your parents."

"These aren't my parents," Zack argued, "Zordon is."

His father slapped him as hard as he could, knocking the young boy to the ground, yet Ms. Peterson did nothing.

His mother grabbed him by the ear, dragged him into his old bedroom and shut the door behind her, locking Zack into the small bedroom.

Zack was furious, Ms. Peterson had told him that she was his friend and was going to help him find a loving family, yet she took him out of the family and back here. He opened the window and removed the screen, slipping outside, he knew where he belonged. He was going to Zordon's, if they liked it or not.


	8. Chapter 7

Zack was furious, Ms. Peterson had told him that she was his friend and was going to help him find a loving family, yet she took him out of the family and back here. He opened the window and removed the screen, slipping outside, he knew where he belonged. He was going to Zordon's, if they liked it or not.

...

Chapter Six:

Steve was impressed, his niece was happy, and he had to admit that Zordon was providing her with a better childhood than what she would get from him, he was divorced and was gone a lot as a pilot. He honestly didn't understand why Ms. Peterson insisted that he take Kim home. Zordon was doing a good job, even if he appeared to be a first generation American who still did his cultural traditions.

"I don't see the point of taking Kim home with me," Steve admitted, "I'm leaving in the morning and won't get home for several days, and that is common with my schedule."

"Zordon was trying to adopt us," Kim piped up, "But Ms. Peterson won't let him, she doesn't like him."

Steve frowned, "Why is she trying to remove these children from a loving home, and placing them in homes that are not ideal. I just can't raise a child when I am gone so much."

Zordon had just entered the room and shook his head at the question, "I don't know why, but I am going to mention it to her superiors, this is uncalled for. I say that it is Child Endangerment."

...

As Zordon and Kimberly's Uncle Steve talked Kim and the others went upstairs to the play rooms, opening the pocket doors between the rooms to make it one large playroom.

"Uncle Howard forgot to come," Trini stated, sadly.

"My aunt and uncle didn't come either, their baby is too young," Jason stated.

"I don't have anyone to come visit me," Lori stated.

"Neither do I," Billy stated.

Kim wasn't listening she was staring out the window into the back yard, "Zack," she stated confused.

"What?" the others asked.

"I saw Zack," the little girl stated, pointing to a large oak that they were planning on building a treehouse in that summer, "He's hiding behind the tree."

"Let's go," Jason ordered, waving a hand to the door.

"We can't let Zordon and Uncle Steve see us," Kim insisted.

The five young children snuck down the back staircase glancing carefully into the living room to make sure Steve and Zordon weren't looking and then checked to make sure Mrs. Calloway wasn't in their path to the back door before they dashed outside quickly.

As soon as they were outside and made sure that Mr. Calloway wasn't around they dashed to the large oak tree, "Zack," Jason called out, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back, Ms. Peterson is a liar, she said my parents won't hurt me, but they started hitting me before she left and she didn't do anything to stop them."

The others gasped in horror, "You need to tell Zordon," Jason insisted.

Zack shook his head frantically, "Ms. Peterson said that I was never going to see Zordon again. If she finds out I am here, she'll take me away again."

"No she won't," Kim said determinedly, "We won't let her."

The little children ran back up the stairs carefully avoiding the adults. As soon as they were in Zack's bedroom they collapsed against the door.

"What do we do now?" Trini demanded, she could hear Zordon calling for them for dinner.

"I'll stay here and you can bring food to me afterwards," Zack stated, "piece of cake."

...

Zordon watched as Kim carefully stuck a balchoto in her lap. She wasn't the only one who was doing it, all five of the kids did it. He wondered if they had a puppy or something hidden away.

He watched as all five of them hurried away together as they left the table, "If you excuse me," he told Steve, "I believe the children are up to something and I better see what it is."

With that he stood up and followed the kids upstairs.

He found them in Zack's bedroom, "Do you have a dog in here or something?"

Zack had dove under the bed when he had heard footsteps. When he heard Zordon he went, "Woof Woof."

Zordon walked over to the bed and lifted the cover up to reveal Zack.

"What's going on here?"

"Ms. Peterson said I had to stay with my parents even though they hit me and I don't want to."

Zordon was on the verge of cursing Ms. Peterson, "Why didn't you come straight to me?" He asked.

"She told me I would never see you again." Zack informed him.

Zordon muttered something under his breath and across town Ms. Peterson's car broke down and no matter how many mechanics looked at it they couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Don't worry, she won't be taking you away any time soon," Zordon stated, firmly, "come down and get some dinner."

...

After Kimberly's uncle had left, Zordon turned the preparing the children for bed over to Kylie and headed over to the Children's shelter. He was going to have a word with who was in charge.

Now Zordon was a born leader, and he quickly made it clear that he was going to speak to whoever was over Ms. Peterson or take his problem to court.

"What seems to be the problem?" The head director of the shelter asked hurrying over.

"Ms. Peterson purposely removed one of my foster children from my care and placed him back in his abusive home. According to him, they started hitting him while she was still there and she didn't intervene. She also informed me that another one of the children was to move in with her uncle, but he claims that he is gone for long periods of time for his work and it would be better if I just kept her."

"Is there any reason for her behavior?" The head asked.

"She didn't seem to care for the fact I am a first generation American."

After filling out a report and being assured that it would be investigated, a new social worker was assigned to their cases.

As he left, he might not have to worry about Ms. Peterson any more, but he still had the task of keeping three young mermaids trails secret art a beach party next week. He sighed, when had his life ever was normal.


	9. Chapter 8

As he left, he might not have to worry about Ms. Peterson any more, but he still had the task of keeping three young mermaids trails secret art a beach party next week. He sighed, when had his life ever been normal.

Chapter Eight:

Life at the Rangers house was as hectic as always, it was the day before the Elementary school's End of school year beach party, and he never thought that that would cause problems.

"Kimberly," Trini shouted, running over to her best friend, "You don't happen to have a spare swimsuit do you?"

Kimmy's pigtails wiggled as she shook her head no, "I don't have a swimsuit that fits, I just want planning to go into the water."

Trini frowned, No way was she missing out on the summer fun, "Zordon is just going to have to take us shopping then."

...

Zordon blinked he had never seen so many little girls swim suits in one place, "Okay Kimmy, Trini, Lori, pick one out," he said.

Trini immediately grabbed the only yellow swimsuit there was, it had Belle on it, "I want this one!"

"I don't know if I need a swimsuit," Kim stated, "I'm not getting in the water."

"Pick one out," Zordon encouraged, "you don't want to be the only one without a swimsuit do you?"

Kim sighed, before picking a pink swimsuit with the Disney princesses on it, "I guess this one looks nice."

Lori grabbed a light blue one with Ariel on it, and then grabbed a blue jacket like thing that had Ariel on it as well, "It has a matching cover up."

With that he ended up buying flip flops, cover ups, t shirts, swimsuits, towels, buckets, water guns and other water toys and flotation devices.

...

Zordon sighed as he entered the school, Lori clutching his hand, "Wow," she exclaimed, "This place is so big, am I really coming here next year?"

Zordon nodded as he entered the Advanced first grade class, "You certainly will."

He was certain that he could take care of Trini, Billy, three other students from their class and Lori and Kim, after all, even though he had a nanny and house keeper, when he was home, he was the one keeping an eye on the kids, and with three kids with magical powers, two geniuses, and a kid with ADHD, that was a remarkable thing.

The other volunteer, Dr. Linda Denman, a young marine biologist, shook her head at him, "I'm not going to keep an eye on your students just because you are busy tending to your foster child," she said foster child as if it was a bad word.

Zordon held his tongue, he had quickly learned that it was best not to argue, though he would love to curse everybody that insulted foster children. But he had already bent the rules a little too much when he cursed Ms. Peterson, "I am more than capable, I have six children in my care."

Dr. Denman huffed, "So long as I don't have to keep an eye on your group."

Zordon laughed, "Don't worry, you won't."

...

"Zachary Taylor, Don't you dare squirt Kimberly with that water gun without her permission." Zordon shouted, sure Zack wasn't in his group, but he was causing trouble.

He looked around at Trini and Billy who were building a sand castle with Lorelei and the other kids in his group were splashing in the water. "Jasmine, you are too far out, Come back!"

Dr. Denman looked up from where she was helping her daughter, "Jasmine's in my group," she complained.

Zordon nodded, "you were busy so I thought I'll help you out," he explained, before turning back to Zack, "Zachary leave your sister alone!"

Zack gave Zordon a dirty look, "It doesn't hurt her none to get wet."

Kim squealed and dodged behind Jason, "Save me!"

There was a lot of scrambling around and screaming.

"Ice," Zack screamed, "How is there ice!"

Zordon groaned, before slipping into Eltarian, "Stop torturing your sister, son."

"Yeah Zack, Stop bothering me." Kim replied in the same language.

"Uh," Zack said, "You're no fun."

Zack sulked off as Zordon gave him a look.

"What was that?" Dr. Denman demanded.

"My native tongue," Zordon stated, "it's amazing how quickly the children learned it." It wasn't that surprising to Zordon, the morphing grid was already preparing them for the role of power rangers.

"Why did you teach them it? No one else speaks it around here?" Denman snapped.

"I don't need you telling me how to raise the children, thank you anyways."

While the adults were busy, Bulk and Skull snuck up on Trini, Billy, and Lori and dumped a bucket of water on them and their sand castle. Billy and Lori stood up and hurried to the water while Trini yelled at the two young boys.

"Zordon, Bulk and Skull ruined our sand castle," Trini called out.

"Where did Billy and Lori go?" Denman asked.

"I'm sure that they'll show up soon." Zordon said calmly.

Denman wasn't impressed, first he shows off by keeping an eye on her students and now he refuses to go check on his own charges. She was going to show him, she'll go and check on his "children" herself.

...

Farther down the beach at a rocky Alcove Billy and Lori dragged themselves up onto the sand.

"We better dry off and get back to the others, the tides about to come in," Lori stated.

Billy didn't ask the little girl how she knew that, When it came to the ocean Lori just instinctively knew, and if they didn't get out before high tide, they would be trapped until it went out again.

"I think I can remove the water droplets from our skin, but what do we do with it afterwards?" Billy asked.

"Leave that to me," Lori insisted, flipping her bright red hair out of her face.

...

Denman couldn't believe her eyes. She had went looking for a little boy and girl, instead she found a couple of mermaids. No one was going to believe her. She'll be rich, richer than that snooty Mr Ranger even. All she had to do was capture one of them.

...

A/N and the story just got interesting.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Zordon was sure he had gone mad, what was he thinking? Taking six children to a topical island without any help for a whole month, with three of the said children being mermaids. Ten thousand years and he had finally gone crazy.

He felt the kids deserved a break, after all, these kids went through more that past year than most adults had to put up with. So he got permission to leave the state and packed the bags. He had a surprise for them at ranger island, he just hoped they liked it.

The kids were excited, this was a whole new experience for them and it was a small enough island that Zordon wasn't afraid of them getting lost. Which meant they had free reign over the island, which even Billy was excited about.

Zordon checked everything once more, "Okay, let's load it up," he called out, they still had to get to the boat, and he wanted to get to the island without any problem before dinner, today was the first Monday of June which meant that the feast of heroes was that Friday. He had a lot to do before then and Wednesday was the full moon so he had to worry about that.

...

The trouble started when they got too the dock were Zordon's Yacht was docked. Billy immediately gasped and grabbed hold of Jason who was the closest person to him, "I didn't know we were going on a boat, I thought we were going by plane or helicopter. I can't go on a boat, we will all drown."

"Mermaids can breath underwater," Kim said, it was a valid point, but Zack didn't realize that.

"Umm maybe in fairytale land, but this is earth there are no mermaids."

"What about Ariel?" Lori asked, a copy of the Little Mermaid Storybook clutched in her arms.

"Make believe," Zack announced, ruling his eyes girls could be so silly.

"Then who marries Prince Eric at the end?" Lori asked, shocked.

Zack decided to have fun with her, "Ursula."

"Prince Eric never would have married Ursula, without Ariel to rescue him he would have drowned when his ship shank."

Billy whimpered at the mention of a sinking ship, memories of the ill fated boating trip that claimed the lives of his parents still fresh in his mind.

"Don't worry Billy," Zordon encouraged him, "the boat trip is only a couple of hours, and the weather is perfect for sailing," he leaned down closer, "and I have Alien Magic and you, Kimmy and Lori have Mermaid magic, if we run into a problem we can deal with it before it becomes a problem."

...

Jason frowned, Billy was his little brother, he had to help him overcome his fear of boats, somehow. But how he was only a little boy fresh out of first grade. What did he know about conquering fears, he still slept with Mr Cuddles, his teddy bear from when he was little, and a night light.

Then he remembered when he was learning to ride his bike without training wheels for the first time. He had fallen the first time and skinned his knee. He had wanted to give up, but his dad wouldn't let him.

"You can't let fear stop you from doing things that are hard, that is what makes a hero," he rifled his hair at that statement, "Did Batman gave up when the joker got away?" He asked.

Five year old Jason blinked before shaking his head, "No he chased after him."

Another ruffle of the hair, "Exactly I bet you can become a brave hero just like Batman if you keep trying and never give up." With that he kissed his scraped up knee and put a bandage on it.

Jason squared his little shoulders, he wasn't going to give up on his mission. He was going to help Billy conquer his fear of boats, somehow.

"Don't worry, Billy, we are on a much bigger boat than what your parents had," he said. That turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

"The Titanic was a big ship, bigger than this one, and it sank in the Atlantic killing over half the people on board after hitting an ice berg."

"But this is the Pacific ocean, it's to warm for icebergs, at least around here it is," Jason pointed out, "besides, Don't you want to be brave like Batman?"

"Batman is brave in his pursuit of protecting Gotham city," Billy stated.

"Exactly," Jason agreed, "One day when we are older, we will be heroes like Batman and super man. You and I together, heroes." He waved his hand in the air to indicate something bigger than life.

"Well," Billy said, "while the idea of being a hero does intrigue me, I am afraid that my non violence stance and my lack of upper body strength well be an hindrance in our pursuit of this endeavor."

Jason blinked in confusion, looking around before spotting Trini nearby playing tea party with Kim, "Trini translation?"

"He can't fight." Trini said briefly before turning her attention back to Kim.

"I bet Batman got his batmobile from someone smart like you." Jason said.

"You think so?" Billy asked, looking at Jason with hope.

"Yeah, You're like Tony Stark, you know Iron Man," Jason said, "I bet you are smart enough to build yourself an iron man suit."

"Yeah," Billy agreed, "it could have lasers, and jet propulsion..." Billy started rumbling on in on about how awesome his suit would be, forgetting completely that he was on a boat.

Zordon watched with happiness, he wondered if Jason had an inkling to what was in store for them when they where older like he did. These kids would make amazing power rangers. And Jason would make an amazing leader. He just wished the rest of the trip would go this well. He had a feeling it won't though.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Kim dodged under a low hanging branch, she wish she could be enjoying herself as much as the others, but she couldn't. How could she not remember going to the beach with her parents. Splashing in the waves with her dad. She let out a sigh, why had her daddy left her? Usually the little girl didn't think much of it, but being at the beach had brought them to the front of her mind.

She shook her head, being a mermaid sucks, she thought to herself. Jason, Zack and Trini were all splashing in the waves while Billy and Lori were exploring the zip line network across the island.

Kim had decided that she needed some time alone so she had decided to explore the jungle below. Tonight at sundown was the start of the feast of heroes, another one of the Eltarian holidays that Zordon was teaching them.

Just then there was a rustling sound as Billy dropped down from a zip line platform, "Are you okay?" The little boy asked.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, "Why don't Mommy and Daddy love me anymore?"

Billy rubbed the back of his neck the way his daddy use to do when he asked a difficult question. For crying out loud he was only seven, how was he suppose to answer that question? Sure he knew a lot of stuff, he was smart after all, but he didn't know how to answer that question. And he didn't like saying I don't know. So he did the next best thing, he changed the subject, "Want to go for a swim in the reef?"

Kim nodded wiping at watery eyes, that was something that probably wouldn't make her think of her parents.

...

Linda Denman dropped anchor and peered through a pair of binoculars at the small tropical island. She snorted, why did rich people have to flaunt their money around by buying unrealistic things. Who needed an island get away anyway?

She wished she could get closer, but that would be trespassing. There had to be a way to get on the island without being caught. Just then a sudden wave rocked the boat. Linda Denman hurried over to pull her underwater camera that she had underneath her boat up, if the motion sensor worked it should have taken a picture of whatever had just swam pass at such a high speed. Ask she had to do was develop the film.

...

The reef was beautiful, and Kim couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she was swimming with the dolphins. It was fun, and Billy and Lori were on either side of her. This was what made life special. No parents just her and her friends, no her and her siblings.

...

Zordon glanced up at the sky, half an hour until Sun down, he better call the children in. The Feast of Heroes was a sentimental holiday for him. As a child it meant staying up late telling stories. That had changed after his mother's death. On Eltar, a hero was someone who made a difference on someone else's life, so suddenly the holiday went from celebrating living people and dead people he never met, too honoring his mother and the lost of his family who turned their back in him after that.

Zordon made sure that the candles were placed in the right slots of the Galbrenda, black candle in the left slot to represent those who had died beforehand. The red candle in the center, the highest one, that represents the sacrifices made today, and the white candle went on the right, the hope of a better future.

The Galbrenda was a common center piece for many of the Eltarian Celebrations. Different colored candles in the different slots meant different things. Rumor had it that long ago they used the Galbrenda as a way to pass messages during a time of war.

Zordon shook his head to clear it, Salpika Fretaya was just a fun holiday for the children, like Halloween. But Fretaya Gal was something completely different. Everything done was done for a specific reason.

"Hey what is that," Zack asked, entering the main room of the bungalow, picking up a candlestick to examine it.

Zordon grabbed it back, "The Galbrenda represents the past present and future. The different colored candles ran something different depending on the colors you use and the order you put them."

As the children gathered around the coffee table, Zordon explained what each candle represented before he lit the first candle, "Black for those no longer with us," he picked the candle up from its holder and touched it to the red candle wick, "gave birth to the sacrifice today," he placed the black candle back into its place and picked up the red candle to repeat the ritual with the white candle, "So our future might be bright."

After lighting the candles Zordon smiled, "The candles will stay lit until dawn."

"Then what?" Trini asked.

"Then we light them again tomorrow at sundown." Zordon explained, "Tonight we tell stories and write letters to our love ones."

...

Zordon looked around the room, everyone was writing letters to their parents and other family members. Tomorrow they will go to shore and mail the letters, and tomorrow night he will teach them how to send letters through candles.

However as he looked around he noticed that Kim wasn't writing any letters.

"Kim what's wrong?" He asked gently, pulling her to the side.

"I don't have anyone to write to," she explained, "Mommy and Daddy don't love me and I don't know why."

Zordon let out a sigh, he had known that someday, at some point, one of the children would say something like this to him and he would have to explain it to them in a way that they can understand.

"Well, Kim you see..." he paused how do you explain it to a seven year old?

"They're stupid, and don't realize how totally awesome you are." Zack interrupted hugging Kim after sneaking over to see what they where talking about.

Zordon blinked and almost corrected him, before deciding, since he was right to just let it go, Kim didn't seem upset about it.


	12. Chapter 11

Linda Denman dropped anchor and peered through a pair of binoculars at the small tropical island. She snorted, why did rich people have to flaunt their money around by buying unrealistic things. Who needed an island get away anyway?

She wished she could get closer, but that would be trespassing. There had to be a way to get on the island without being caught. Just then a sudden wave rocked the boat. Linda Denman hurried over to pull her underwater camera that she had underneath her boat up, if the motion sensor worked it should have taken a picture of whatever had just swam pass at such a high speed. All she had to do was develop the film.

...

Chapter Eleven:

Zordon glanced out to sea with a frowned, that boat was still there, it had been there all weekend, just far enough away from the island that he couldn't sail over and see what it was doing around his island, but was close enough to cause suspicion and been there long enough to rule out fishing. He might have to call the National Guard, to come and take a look. His first priority was to keep his children safe and that boat could be a safety hazard to them, especially for Billy, Lorelei and Kim, who often swam out that far.

Jason looked over at Zordon and then over at the boat that had been anchored just outside the reef since Friday, "They're still there? What are they up to, it's kind of creepy that they are still there. Billy saw someone watching us through a pair of binoculars while we played on the beach yesterday."

"I'm wondering if I should head out there and see what they are up to. I don't like this report that they are watching you guys. I am worth quite a bit of money and if those people on that boat think that they can use you to get at my money, I want them to think twice."

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked, hugging Zordon's leg, "I don't feel comfortable with them watching us, and the full moon is tonight."

"What does the full moon have to do with anything?" Trini asked, peering up at Zordon.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zack countered, "With a full moon there is plenty of light to get around with, so there isn't any flashlights, so they can sneak up on us and kidnap us in our sleep."

"I don't want to get Kidnapped!" Lori cried out as she started to cry.

"No one is getting kidnapped," Zordon said in a firm voice, "I'll talk to the owner of the boat and ask them to move."

"What if they kidnap you?" Zack asked, which caused Kim to start crying as well.

"No one is getting kidnapped," Zordon informed the children, pulling Kim and Lori into a tight embrace. He better figure out what was going on soon, after all Kim was right, the full moon was tonight and he didn't need to worry about Moon Madden Mermaids being seen by unwanted eyes.

...

Dr. Denman looked at the developed film, she was going to be rich, that Mr. Ranger had three mermaids on his hands and she was going to take them, but how?

She could try to get him revoked as a guardian, spread a rumor that he was abusive and neglectful. That might work, and then she'll swoop in and take the three kids. She smiled at herself until it occurred to her that that wouldn't work. They'll have to check out the situation, and by no means were those children neglected or abused, plus they would be constantly checking in on her and she wouldn't be able to do the experiments that she wanted to do. Sure she understood that they were children, but they weren't human children.

She needed to get her hands on the children, but how? She couldn't think of anyway to obtain them somewhat legally without getting caught, after all she was certain that Mr. Ranger had more connections than she did and he could pay a whole lot more money. That meant that the only thing she could do was kidnap them, get all the DNA samples she needed to continue her research before she was found and claim that she had found them. Any argument from the mermaids would be contributed to confusion over the whole ideal. She smiled, sure it was technically illegal, but she was doing it in the name of science.

Just then she heard the sound of an approaching boat coming towards her before shutting off. She looked out the window and groaned, Ranger had rode a small motor boat up to her boat and was planning to stay for a while, judging by him dropping anchor.

"Dr. Denman!" he exclaimed pleasantly, "What are you doing here, so close to my island?"

"I'm a marine biologist, what do you think I'm doing here?" Denman demanded, angrily.

"Well, if you are here for work, why didn't you tell me? I almost called the National Guard on you."

"I haven't done anything illegal," Denman stated.

"Not so," Zordon argued, "This is like you parking in front of my house in Angel Grove. If you are working near someone's house you should inform them what you are doing. You are upsetting my children."

"Why? I haven't done anything to them."

"Billy claims that he saw you, or someone on this boat, watching the beach," Zordon stated, muttering a spell under his breath to allow him to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"You know how children are, always making up stories," Denman said with a laugh.

Zordon narrowed his eyes at her, she was lying, he knew that now, but what to do about it. Why was she spying on his family and why was she here in the first place. "I hope that you aren't lying to me Denman," he said in a low voice that almost sounded threatening, "I don't appreciate people lying to me."

"I would never lie to you," she lied, forcing a big smile.

"I want you to leave," Zordon ordered, "and next time you need to work near my island, let me know before hand." With that he left, placing a tracking spell on the boat as he did so.


	13. Chapter 12

Zordon narrowed his eyes at her, she was lying, he knew that now, but what to do about it. Why was she spying on his family and why was she here in the first place. "I hope that you aren't lying to me Denman," he said in a low voice that almost sounded threatening, "I don't appreciate people lying to me."

"I would never lie to you," she lied, forcing a big smile.

"I want you to leave," Zordon ordered, "and next time you need to work near my island, let me know before hand." With that he left, placing a tracking spell on the boat as he did so.

...

That night the full moon shone brightly through the trees causing everyone to stop and stare at its beauty. Jason was the first to notice that something was wrong when Kim looked up at the sky and noticed the full moon. She had suddenly went rigid and left the room without a single word to anyone.

Jason decided to follow her, Zordon had told them all that they needed to stay inside tonight because he didn't trust that the boat from earlier was gone and he didn't trust the owner.

He found Kim unlocking the front door, Only she seemed to be having a hard time with it, like it was a lie or death situation.

"Kim, Zordon said we had to stay in tonight."

"But the moonlight is so bright I have to walk in it," Kim giggled in a dreamy voice that didn't sound like Kim's normal voice at all.

"Yes, but Kim, Zordon told us to stay inside," Jason insisted, stepping between the front door and his younger sister, "remember, he said that those people on the boat were up to something. We have to stay here."

"But I have to go, the moon is calling me," Kim whined in that voice that wasn't hers.

Jason stood his ground when he noticed that Kim was about to tackle him. He might have only been seven, but so was Kim, and he was bigger than she was. He was sure he could stop Kim from going outside physically if she wouldn't listen to reason.

Unfortunately he didn't know that his sister was a mermaid suffering from moon madness, and therefore was stronger than the average man and had magic.

The next thing he knew he was thrown into the corner, his feet were frozen to the floor and the door was wide open. Kimberly was gone.

"Zordon! Zordon!" He called out trying to free himself from the ice.

Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs as Zordon entered the front hall, "Jason, what's wrong, why is the door open?"

"Kim, I tried stopping her, but she pushed me and froze my feet," Jason exclaimed wide eyed, "how was she able to do that?"

"Moon madness," Zordon muttered to himself, great just great, and with a lying marine biologist on the loose too. He didn't have to be told what she was after, she must have found out about the children somehow. He had to get Kimberly back home before Denman found her.

Footsteps came padding towards them, "Zordon what's going..." the voice trailed off as the speaker saw the full moon through the open door and walked outside as if she had been hypnotized.

Zordon turned around in time to notice that Lorelei was walking out the door he had forgotten to shut. He quickly shut it and freed Jason from Kimberly's ice. He better check on Billy, find out how Kim got zapped before Billy gets zapped, and then he had to find Kim and Lori before Denman did.

Just then Trini showed up, "You haven't seen Billy have you? I've looked all over the house and he isn't here."

...

Out in the forest, Dr. Denman couldn't believe her luck, all three mermaid children where walking as if in a trance towards her. Now all she needed to do was find a way to capture them and take them back to her boat before Zordon finds out they were missing.

She blinked, now where had they gone?

There they where, in that thicket, now all she had to do was nab them.

...

Zordon frowned as he checked mermaid cove, a mermaid magical hotspot on the island, and the most likely place for the children to go while moon mad. Only no one was there. He sighed, until the moon madness wrote off at the setting of the moon, there was a good chance he couldn't do anything anyways, Eltarian magic and mermaid magic were two different things and didn't mix well. If he hadn't found them by morning, he'll check the boat.

And if that so called doctor had taken his kids, well it might be the last thing she ever do.

...

Denman quickly discovered that she was out matched. There were three of them and only one of her and they had magic and insane strength.

She was starting to think that she was never going to get them when all three of them suddenly collapsed as the sun begun to peek over the horizon. She smiled to herself as she dragged the three children back to her small row boat and threw them in.

...

The sun was up, and Jason was worried, Zordon hadn't came back with the others yet.

"We need to go out and look for them ourselves," Zack stated.

"Yeah," Trini agreed, "We are on an island, they couldn't have gotten far."

"What if they had gotten kidnapped?" Zack demanded.

"We find the boat," Jason said.

...

Kim and Lori were crying, and Billy was using all his will power not to join them. They had woke up somewhere strange, with no memory of the night before.

Denman smiled as she entered the room, "Who wants to go first?"

"Zordon will find us," Billy stated, calmly, "and when he does, you'll be in big trouble."

"He's a powerful wizard," Kim added.

"He'll curse you for the rest of eternity." Lori added, "and yes I know what eternity means."


	14. Chapter 13

Kim and Lori were crying, and Billy was using all his will power not to join them. They had woke up somewhere strange, with no memory of the night before.

Denman smiled as she entered the room, "Who wants to go first?"

"Zordon will find us," Billy stated, calmly, "and when he does, you'll be in big trouble."

"He's a powerful wizard," Kim added.

"He'll curse you for the rest of eternity." Lori added, "and yes I know what eternity means."

...

Chapter thirteen:

Denman shook her head, those kids knew how to threaten her. She doubt that Ranger would find them, she had gone far out to sea, and she doubt their story of him being a wizard, maybe a mermaid but not a wizard. Surely wizards didn't exist. But then again neither did mermaids.

If he was a wizard, how simple would it have been to put a tracking spell on her boat? He was super smart too, maybe he put a tracking device on it, she would be best if she abandoned boat.

She quickly started to force the children into the life boat, only for the one boy to say, "How good is your swimming because you know, with our magic it won't be hard to tip that life boat over, and I bet we can swim faster than you can."

Behind his back Billy singled Kim to have Lori jump overboard while he distracted Denman. A loud splash told him that at least Lori was safe now.

...

Zordon paused for a moment, the boat had moved out to sea, he grinned, with Billy's smarts, Lori's magical control, and Kim's quick thinking, he was sure that they could escape without any problems, but that didn't mean that Denman could get away without meeting the wrath of a fully trained Eltarian wizard.

Zordon continued to head towards his boat only to freeze as the sound of rustling leaves came from behind.

He turned around staring into the undergrowth before laughing softly to himself, he should have known.

"Jason, Zack, Trini, you can come on out, I know you are there." He called out. There was more shuffling and three seven year olds emerged from the brush, sheepishly.

"We have to help find them!" Zack exclaimed, falling onto his knees in a drastic plea clasping his hands together.

Zordon rubbed his head, a headache starting to form, "they are fine I am sure that I can find them, they might have escaped by now."

"But how?" Jason demanded.

Trini, however, had noticed something red coming towards them in the water, "What is that?!" She cried out.

Zordon let out a sigh of relief, "Lorelei." He called out, splashing into the water and helping to pull her out onto dry land, "Where are Billy and Kim?" He asked, his heart tightening in his chest when he noticed she was alone.

"Kim pushed me overboard while Billy kept that marine biologist busy by shooting down all of her escape plans. Which doesn't make sense since we could have easily escaped if he hadn't said anything.

Zordon smiled, Billy was smart, he was stalling, and the best part was he had a feeling that Denman hadn't figured it out.

"Will somebody explain why my baby sister has a mermaid tail and marine biologist has kidnapped my brother and sisters?" Trini wanted to know.

"I'll explain on the way," Zordon stated, he should have known that he couldn't keep their secret safe from the others for long, "But at the moment your brother is trying to stall and we need to get him and Kimberly to safety."

...

Denman frowned as she heard the splash and noticed the missing girl, how could she allow the little brat to distract her? Come to think about it, why didn't the older girl jumped too? And why, if it would have been so easy to escape from the life boat, did he tell her that instead of remaining quiet and escaping.

The answer suddenly hit her, she was being played by a seven year old, "You're stalling," she gasped.

Billy nodded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "affirmative," he stated proud of himself, "I must conclude, however, that my hypothesis of this outcome was far less flattering for you. I assumed an Imbecile like you would be unable to detect my stalling methods until our Father arrived to give you justice in our kidnapping. Though if you really were as intelligent as you claimed you would have noticed that I was using my extensive vocabulary to further confuse you."

Denman blinked, a seven year old shouldn't bee using those big words.

"You're an idiot, stupid!" Kim called out before turning to Billy, "that is what you said, right?"

"Yes Kimberly, that is what Billy said, and I hope that I never hear either one of you calling people those kind of names ever again," A deep voice said from behind Denman.

Denman slowly turned around, already knowing who was behind her.

"Zordon," she said nervously, taking a step backwards.

"You lied to me, kidnapped my children, and threatened them!" Zordon shouted, stepping close enough to Denman to intimidate her, "I aught to have you arrested! However, I don't want the true nature of my children's condition public knowledge, so I'm going to erase all memories of mermaids and send you to work in Australia, and if you ever come near my children again, I promise you, it will be the last thing you do!"

Denman tried bolting, but everywhere she went one of the kids was already there.

There was a flash of light and Denman found herself in the middle of the ocean with no idea how she got there and a sudden desire to move to Australia.

...

"Let me get this straight," Jason asked, "you all have special powers."

Kim nodded her head, freezing the package of otter pops with the flick of her hand, "Yep."

"Awesome," Zack shouted, grabbing one of the popsicles.

Zordon watch his children, wondering what kind of adventure was coming next. If his sister ever escapes the dumpster, he knew of a pretty awesome team that would make great power rangers. He entered his room and pulled out a highly decorated box and opened it. Five gold coins gleamed up at him. He was certain that he would one day pass them on to the children.

The End

...

Keep an eye out for the next book, foster mermaid rangers book two family of heroes. Please review


End file.
